


Bunny Ears

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't girl scouts.  It's second grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/gifts).



"The bunny goes through the hole."

"What if he doesn't want to? What if he's scared of the dark?"

"He still has to go through the hole, Ash."

"No he doesn't."

"How else are you going to tie your shoe then smartass?"

"Don't say smartass, Henry. Mom doesn't like it."

Henry frowns at the grinning girl and unties his shoe again. "Like this. Make a loop-"

"What if I don't want to?" Ashley narrows her eyes at him, scooting forward on the couch so she can kick at his foot where it rests against the edge of the coffee table. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway. My shoes never come untied."

"That's not the point."

"Everyone keeps saying that." Ashley grumbles.

"How's it going?" Helen appears in the doorway, a shimmering evening wrap drapped over her arm.

"She won't do it." Henry whines.

Helen presses her lips together, hiding a smile. "Ashley, we've talked about this. We can't have you running off to school with your shoes tied up like a sailing rig."

"But Mom, you always say a knot's not any good if it doesn't do it's job and that stupid bunny eared thing always comes untied." Ashley lets out in a breath before sagging back on the couch with a pout.

"This isn't girl scouts. It's second grade. Remember how we talked about other people doing things differently? This is one of those times. Now, either behave and listen to Henry or you'll be sitting out another school term."

"That's not fair!"

"That was our agreement, was it not?"

"It's still not fair."

"She'll know how to do it by tomorrow morning, doc. I promise."

"Thank you, Henry." Helen smiles. "Come here both of you and give me a hug. I'm headed out for the evening. I expect both of you to behave. Dinner's at six thirty and Ashley I expect you in bed by eight without argument. Henry, no later than ten. I'll come say good night when I get in."

Henry wraps his arms around Helen without pause but still sullen, Ashley takes a moment longer. "I still don't wanna do it." Ashley frowns up at her mother. "It's stupid."

"Behave darling," Helen warns. "We could always send you to school in your new dress shoes."

"Every day?" Ashley looks mortified by the thought.

"If that proves easier than convincing you to tie your shoes properly."

"Henry?" Ashley turns to him. "Show me again, please?"


End file.
